Infamous Second SonLife is Strange Crossover
by kmichael94
Summary: This is a screenplay before I make it to a long story. Years have past since the fall of Augustine and Delsin has created a community in Seattle of conduits, but would give it all up for his fallen brother. When Eugene tells him of a time conduit in Arcadia Bay, Delsin knows this is the chance he has been waiting for. This won't be easy, as the military also learns of the conduit


Infamous second son and life is strange crossover

(Before I make this into a long story I made this into a screenplay and will take any feedback to make the story better, if you're reading this thanks for giving it a shot)

Intro

My name is Delsin Rowe and I am the prime conduit who freed Seattle. Years ago I went to Seattle with my brother Reggie. We went to stop the leader of a military force named the d.u.p, whose focus was to lock up any conduits they could find. I meet two other conduits who helped me along the way and if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have learned I have the ability to absorb and learn new powers through touch. Although we defeated the d.u.p, I lost my brother along the way and I know there is no way I could've done it without him.

Since the fall of Augustine and her D.U.P forces, everything had changed. Augustine thought that if she fell, the military and citizens would come together and kill the conduits, but I wanted to show her that we could change their minds, that we could start something never seen before. At first the citizens of Seattle were skeptical and fearful about living amongst the conduits. I could see their point, who would want to live with people, with powers that you couldn't tell were good or bad. What helped them be more at ease was the popularity and trust I had earned with them. From all the drug deals I had stopped, lives I saved, people who I returned to their families the citizens began to trust me and some might say worship, but I was never a fan of the whole God complex. Through the trust I gained the citizens thought we could give this a shot. There were some who rebelled and wanted our kind gone, but the majority stood with us. I knew then, that we were on the right path. Those who didn't want to live with us decided that they would rather leave everything behind than live with our kind.

Many of us, myself included were afraid once the military showed up. Would they continue to kill us on spot because of what we are, enslave us, or the unlikeliest let us be? We made a deal with the army that I would build a border around the city and they wouldn't step inside. I know that seems like a step backwards, but I thought it was a lot better than losing many innocent lives on both sides. Although we knew they sat outside that wall, we all thought that was a lot better than them being in control and living in here. Through this we lived as a community. Conduits and people living together in harmony, finally there was no more fighting between us.

It had been five years since the fall of the D.U.P and the creation of our new community, since then I have trained with my concrete power along with the others. I was still friends with Eugene and Fetch, who helped me learn more about my powers. I'd rather learn to do more with the powers I had, than gaining more powers I would know what to do with. I didn't want to be power hungry, absorb a lot of powers; I thought that if I did I would become someone I wouldn't recognize. Become something that I would never want to become. Smoke, neon, video, and concrete were more than enough to stop anyone that we felt was a threat and protect our community. Although we have changed things for the better, there was still a part of me who would give it up if it meant getting my brother back.

Ch. 1 The conduit

INT. On top of the space needle – Night

Delsin is sitting on top of the space needle, staring onto the city down below, thinking about how far they have come and how much they have endured. Eugene using his pixel wings flies up to meet with Delsin.

Eugene:

(Breathing heavily)

Kinda hard to believe that we've created all of this

Delsin:

It's something. I know how we have created this place and we live in harmony with them, but there are times…that...that I wish Reggie could see all that we've done. That he could see humans and conduits living together in peace.

Eugene:

That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about

Delsin:

What are you talking about?

Eugene: I've been going through the internet. Hoping to find anything useful, like it the military will try to attack, or any conduits wanting to join us, but I found something strange that if think you should see.

Delsin:

What did you find?

Eugene:

In a place called Arcadia Bay, in Oregon. There is a girl who has a diary on her private page. She's been writing about strange things. Things like her world changing around her and wanting to fix the past. Delsin…I think she could be a time conduit

Delsin:

Are you absolutely sure?

Eugene:

I can't be sure. At first I thought it was just some writing some story, but the more I read, the more real it felt. She's writing as if these events had actually happened. Now either this girl is a very good writer or she some kind of time abilities.

Delsin:

We have to check this out! If the government learns about her, it could turn the tables. If I had her power…the possibilities we would have

Eugene:

Delsin are you sure? I get how we can't let the military find her, but I mean…what about how you didn't want any more powers?

Delsin:

I know! I know! But time travel though. If the military attacks I would go back and prepare everyone. If someone dies I could save them. I could…I could save Reggie.

Eugene:

Delsin, I know how much that would mean to you, but what if saving Reggie changes everything?

Delsin:

I have to try. This is being the only chance I will ever get to save my brother. Reggie died right before my fight with Augustine. I could go back warn him just before it happens and finish my fight against her like I did before.

Eugene:

But Delsin, if it came to it would you set everything right if you had to. To save the conduits from the prisons and death they would likely face?

Delsin:

If it came to it, you know that I would. You know how I care about the conduits. About everything we have built.

Eugene:

Alright, it is a couple of hours by car, but since we have to get there fast, I have an idea. Have you gotten any better by traveling through satellite or computer?

Delsin:

(Acting hesitant)

I've gotten a little better. Worse case I can travel by neon or concrete.

Eugene:

Right because nobody would notice a stream of light or some guy flying with rocks swinging around him

Delsin:

Fair point, I could always go by smoke. Mabey if there is an underground pipe I could get there a lot faster.

Eugene:

Okay I'll search online to see if there are any pipes that lead near to Arcadia Bay, but in the meantime while I get everything ready, you should let Fetch know where we are going.

Delsin:

Good point. Let me know if you find anything and Eugene…don't tell Fetch that the conduit might have time powers. You know she wants her brother back, but since that was so long ago we don't know what that would do to the time line.

Eugene:

(Hesitant about this)

Alright…I promise I won't

Eugene runs into a satellite then pixelates and reappears across the city in the distance.

Delsin:

Don't worry Reggie; I'm going to save you

Delsin absorbs the neon lights around the space needle and jumps to a nearby roof, with neon lights following him where he has been.

Ch. 2 Fetch's sniper nest

INT: Fetches sniper nest

Delsin is below the billboard where Fetch's sniper nest is. He is worried what Fetch will think if she learns there is a time conduit. He doesn't want her to be obsessed with bringing her brother back, but he doesn't know what that could do to everything they have built. He uses his neon powers to scale the billboard to find Fetch relaxing and listening to music.

Delsin:

(Looking around Fetches old sniper nest)

Huh, looks like you redecorated

Fetch:

(Relived to see Delsin)

Yeah, since meeting you I haven't had the need to kill. I just like to come up here and peer down from the city.

Delsin:

(Trying to put on a fake smile)

we definitely have achieved a lot since then. Anyways I came here to tell you something…Eugene has learned about a conduit in Oregon

Fetch:

(Surprised)

Really? How did he learn that?

Delsin:

Oh you know Eugene. He was browsing through the internet and found some weird things about a girl.

Fetch:

(Intrigued)

Weird how?

Delsin:

Mainly her talking about weird experiences she has had. We aren't sure what her powers are or even if she does, but Eugene and I want to want to go to Oregon to see if this girl is for real or not. While we are gone I would like you to be in charge.

Fetch:

(Surprised, but had a feeling that she would be put in charge)

Oh course, but any idea how long that would take?

Delsin:

Worse case, a couple of days. We want to check her out to see if she does anything. We want to bring her here, before the military learns about her. All we know is she's in a town called Arcadia Bay

Fetch:

(Skeptical)

She must be powerful, if you and Eugene are going to scout someone far from here? You've never gone to scout a conduit before.

Delsin:

Eugene thinks that there might be something with this girl and if she is powerful and something goes wrong, Eugene and I are more than enough to handle it.

Fetch:

(Feeling distrustful of Delsin)

Alright, I'll make sure everything runs smoothly here. Just...Just be safe Delsin

Delsin:

I Promise I will

Delsin leaves in a flash of neon heading toward Eugene's hatch. Fetch looking skeptical as Delsin leaves neon flashes in his wake

Ch. 3 Eugene's hatch

INT: Delsin arrives at Eugene's hatch. Being in a hurry to find out if Eugene has learned anything quickly opens the hatches rushing inside.

Delsin:

(Breathing heavily and hastily checking each room)

Eugene! You here?

Suddenly a bright light from the other room appears, with Eugene stepping out of it.

Delsin:

(Caught by the flashing light)

Dude you said you were going to try to spend more time in the real world

Eugene:

I know, I know and I've been cutting down more. Although the real world has been getting better for me I still like to be in more own game.

Delsin:

(Breathing slightly)

Alright, we'll have you found any pipes leading near Arcadia Bay.

Eugene:

(Excitingly saying)

You're in luck, now although I wish we could've just gone through the computer, I did find a pipe line leading toward the town.

Eugene loads the map of the pipeline on his computer, with the best pipeline highlighted.

Eugene:

(Staring intently at the map on screen)

Now here is the pipeline and I've highlighted the fasted route to get there. Now you are going to enter this pipe here near the river.

Delsin:

(Trying to study the map)

Alright that doesn't seem too bad

Eugene:

Yeah, well I need you to memorize the route; otherwise you could end up 100 miles away

Delsin:

(Stunned)

Well no pressure there

Eugene:

It is just a few turns and mainly going straight and you should be there in a few minutes. After you go through the pipeline I'll head back here and enter my computer

Delsin:

(Excited)

Alright Eugene! Look at you go. So what is the plan when we get to Arcadia Bay?

Eugene:

(Going to get out all of his files and placing them on the tables)

That is when it gets a little harder. So I've been doing more digging and our girl is named Max Caulfield. She is an 18 year old girl and goes to a boarding school called Blackwell Academy.

Delsin:

(Wondering)

How is that hard? I mean we now know her name, town, and where she goes to school

Eugene:

(Starting to get annoyed)

I have no idea what she looks like though. There is nothing online that gives me the slightest idea of what she looks like.

Delsin:

(Confused)

But isn't Blackwell academy a photography school?

Eugene:

Yeah, but I guess our girl is the only girl who doesn't post pictures of herself online

Delsin:

Okay I see now what you meant by hard.

Eugene:

So I have her room number from the information that I hacked from the school. So here's the plan, you will use your invisibility ability to sneak into her room. Once you sneak into her room look for something that will give you a clue of what she looks like. If you can't find anything, then your best wait is to wait there.

Delsin:

Well let's hope that this works well

Eugene:

Look while you are in the school, I will hack the school's system. If we have any close calls I will turn on the fire alarm. I think that should be our last resort, if I do that you will have to move quickly. Once we know what she looks like, we'll follow her to see what her powers are.

Delsin:

What if there are no pictures?

Eugene:

Then you will have to stay in there and hope she doesn't use her powers on you

Delsin:

There better be a picture in there

Eugene:

Let's hope. Now once you get to the school I will add an old video log. Whoever watches will see video clips from the previous day and I will be the only one seeing the live feed.

Delsin:

Well that is so going to come in handy

Eugene:

You know you are so going to owe me right?

Delsin:

Alright…Alright. All I can say is this girl better have time powers if we are going through all of this

Eugene:

So do I

Delsin and Eugene use their powers to rush to the start of the pipe system

Ch. 4 the Journey

INT: The pipe system near the lake. Delsin and Eugene arrive to the pipes with Eugene holding his laptop with a picture of the pipe system map on the screen.

Eugene:

(Breathing heavily)

Okay. So once you enter here it will be a mainly a straight shot, with a couple of turns. Hopefully you have memorized them

Delsin:

(Trying to look optimistic)

I've got it pretty much down.

Eugene:

Just…try not to screw up

Delsin:

Yeah…no pressure there. Wish me luck.

Delsin uses his smoke power and goes into the pipe. After Eugene sees the cloud of smoke rush into the pipe he heads back to his underground hideout. After going into the pipe system, Eugene rushes back to his hideout.

INT: Eugene opens the hatch to his hideout and runs to his computer. He is waiting to hear from Delsin and hoping he has made it through. After a few minutes of waiting and staring at his computer he finally makes contact with Delsin.

Delsin:

Eugene you read me?

Eugene:

Yeah. Please tell me you made and didn't end up in Texas.

Delsin:

(Laughing)

This is going to surprise you, but I actually made it. Eugene I can see a nearby satellite. Lock on my signal and head over.

Eugene:

I'm not going to lie Delsin, I'm still nervous about this, but you being there will help.

Delsin:

I know you can do it. Head over

Eugene starts to become a pixelated version of him and a stream of the pixels goes into the computer. Delsin sees in the distant a bright flash of appearing by the satellite dish. Eugene stands on top of the roof. Screaming in excitement before jumping off the building, as he jumps pixel wings appear on his back helping him glide down to the ground next to Delsin.

Delsin:

(Laughing)

Eugene I've never seen you like this before

Eugene:

(Smiling)

I've never done anything like this before it's just so exciting

Delsin:

This is only the beginning; we still have a long way to go

Ch. 5 Military Base

INT: The military base outside the walls of Seattle. General Wallace is staring at the model of the walled city, studying every aspect of it to see if there is anything crucial he missed about it. Monitors displaying a live feed of the walls around the city are stacked on each other on one side of the wall. Captain Smith, out of breath from running to the general's tent comes in carrying a tablet.

Captain Smith:

(Breathing heavily with his hands on his knees)

General, I think you need to…

General Wallace:

(Eyes piercing with anger)

This better be fucking important Captain

Captain Smith:

(Terrified, extends his arm (shaking) holding the tablet)

Sir, we've gotten Intel about a possible conduit in Oregon

General Wallace:

(Quickly grabbing the tablet and staring at the information)

Arcadia Bay?

Captain Smith:

(Still shaking)

So far we just know that there is a possible time conduit in Arcadia Bay

General Wallace:

(Intrigued)

Captain I want you to prepare a small unit. You are going to take them on a recon mission to Arcadia bay and find any information about the identity of the possible conduit. This will just be a recon mission and you will report back to me once you've found the conduit.

Captain Smith:

Yes Sir, I'll take three of our best men out there

General Wallace:

Very Well, but Captain you better not let me down. Failure will not be an option. We will have a car ready for you.

Captain Smith:

(Scared)

Understood sir

Captain Smith quickly rushes out of the general's tent, while the general goes back to looking at the model of Seattle.

Part 2 Ch. 6 Arcadia Bay

INT: Delsin and Eugene arrive outside the town of Arcadia bay. Delsin is in a rush to find Max, while Eugene is more cautious of his surroundings

Delsin:

(Starting to get annoyed at Eugene)

Eugene, why are you going so slowly?

Eugene:

Delsin, we have to be cautious, we have no idea what she looks like. Until we do I think we should be stealthier before we get to the school.

Delsin:

(Lets out a big breath)

Alright. So what do you think we should do?

Eugene:

(Takes out his laptop and starts quickly typing)

We just need to find a place where we can seamlessly blend in and here looks like a good spot. We'll go to the two whale's diner nearby where I'll set up a connection. Once I set up a connection, you can make your way to the school.

Delsin:

That doesn't seem too bad. So where is the diner?

Eugene:

(Staring at his computer screen)

About 2 blocks straight ahead

Delsin:

Let's go then

Delsin and Eugene start walking in a quick pace towards the restaurant, while looking around to see if anybody notices them

Ch. 7 the Mission

INT: Captain Smith is standing in front of three soldiers, with a map of Arcadia bay behind him. General Wallace is standing near Smith. There is tension, due to the fact that these soldiers know what the cost will be if the mission becomes jeopardized.

General Wallace:

Men, you have been asked him to accomplish a very important mission and failure will not be tolerated. I have chosen Captain Smith to lead this recon mission and I will let him take over.

Captain Smith walks in front of the soldiers as General Wallace steps aside

Captain Smith:

Our mission will begin as a recon. We are looking for a conduit in a town called Arcadia Bay. We believe this is a powerful conduit. Unfortunately that is the extent of our knowledge. However, we have learned Delsin was spotted heading toward that town. So finding him should help lead us to the conduit

Captain Smith opens a briefcase and takes out four paper bags, throwing one to each of the soldiers

Captain Smith:

In these bags each of you will find civilian clothes, com links, and a newly developed stun gun. We do not want to kill the conduit, our objective is to locate her and report back to base. Is that understood?

The four soldiers in unison:

YES SIR!

Captain Smith:

Gentlemen, before we will you will dress in these civilian clothes and will break off once we get to Arcadia Bay. If you see anything of interest or Delsin, you are to contact your squad and we will arrive at your location.

The four soldiers in unison:

YES SIR!

Captain Smith:

We leave at 0500. Dismissed

The three soldiers leave the room, each carrying their bags. Once the soldiers leave Captain Smith turns toward General Wallace, hoping to get the approval about his plan

Captain Smith:

(Standing at attention)

Sir

General Wallace:

(Staring down at Smith)

At ease

Captain Smith:

Sir…what do you think of the plan

General Wallace:

It better work or you will have hell to play. I don't have a lot of confidence in this recon mission

Captain Smith:

But sir…you wanted to do a recon mission

General Wallace:

Yes and like my bitch you obeyed. Now get the fuck out

Captain Smith:

(Terrified, but trying to hold a straight face)

Yes sir, I promise I will not let you down.

Captain Smith quickly leaves the general's tent and prepares to leave in the morning to begin the mission

Ch. 8 Two Whales Diner

INT: Once Delsin and Eugene arrived at Arcadia Bay, they are overly cautious because they don't know if the military has followed them and have no clue what the time conduit looks like. They go building to building, scouting out ahead of them before they rush to the next one. Delsin doesn't want to use his invisibility, so he can be at full strength once he reaches the school.

Delsin:

(Out of breath)

Oh Eugene…please tell me that we are almost there

Eugene:

(Hands on his knees and breathing hard)

Yeah, just two more blocks. Delsin, why don't we just walk there? I mean…we've been sneaking around since we got here and I haven't seen any military soldiers and even if there were I'm sure we beat them here.

Delsin:

(Contemplating the idea)

I think you're right and the conduit has no idea about us. Let's head over.

Delsin and Eugene head start walking to the diner, with Delsin looking around while they go. After a few minutes they finally make it to the diner

Eugene:

Delsin you have to be more relaxed and that is a lot coming from me.

Delsin:

I know. It's just that…now that we are so close I don't want to screw up.

Eugene:

I know…I promise that we can make this go well

Delsin:

Okay and you know I trust you.

Eugene:

Thank you. Now, let's get a booth in the back where no one can see what I'm doing on my laptop.

Delsin:

Alright, let's go

Delsin and Eugene enter the diner where they are greeted by a waitress named Joyce.

Joyce:

(Having a large smile on her face)

Hey there boys, how can I help you

Delsin:

Just a table for two

Eugene:

(Interrupting)

Preferably in the back corner

Joyce:

(With an odd look on her face)

Okay…there's a free one in the back. Help yourself and I'll bring you over some menus.

Delsin:

Thank you

Delsin and Eugene head over to the back corner table where Joyce shortly arrives with their menus

Joyce:

Here are your menus and let me know when you are ready to order

Delsin:

Thank you.

Delsin waits until Joyce is far away enough before talking to Eugene

Delsin:

Okay so…now that we're here can we start the next phase of the plan?

Eugene:

(Taking out his laptop and setting it up)

Now I will access the schools camera system here. After I get access I will help guide you to Max's room. That should help not have to tire yourself out with your invisibility; you can use it in a quick escape.

Delsin:

Awesome, then I'll start heading over and wait for your signal.

Delsin starts to get out of the booth, but before he can Eugene grabs onto his arm.

Delsin:

Ah buddy…why are you grabbing me?

Eugene:

(Hesitant to talk)

Delsin…before I help you with this I need to know what are you going to do once you see her. I mean I know you said you wanted her power to save your brother, but what if she becomes hostile or the military comes after her.

Delsin:

I know it is a long shot, but I just want a little of her power to go back and save Reggie.

Eugene:

But what about after, I know I should've said someone first, but I got so caught up in the excitement of all this. We can't let the military find her and they will probably know a conduit is here if they find out we went here.

Delsin:

Like I said before, we tell her about all this and hopefully she will understand. If we didn't find her someone else would've

Eugene:

But what if she becomes hostile after you randomly grab her or learns you have her power

Delsin:

Then I'll improvise. Has that ever not work

Eugene:

(In a stunned look)

That's never worked before

Delsin:

Yeah…but it could work this time. Now I'm going to head over. Good luck Eugene

Delsin gets out of the booth, leaves the diner, and heads over to the school

Eugene:

We're so screwed

Joyce:

Is your friend not staying?

Eugene:

No…he had to take care of something, but I would love a few cups of coffee

Joyce:

A few cups?

Eugene:

Yeah…it is going to be a long day

Ch. 9

INT: Captain Smith and three soldiers are driving and are a few miles outside of Arcadia Bay

Captain Smith and three soldiers are driving toward Arcadia Bay. Smith is nervous about the mission; he knows that failure could result in his death by the hands of General Wallace. The four men are dressed as civilians, each carrying a powerful, newly developed gun, designed to pacify individuals.

Captain Smith:

Alright gentlemen, we are almost at our destination. Once we reach it, we will break into four and search the town. When you find any conduits you are detain and interrogate them.

Private Mason:

Understood sir, but…if you don't mind me asking…you still haven't told us what the conduit looks like or its power…and did you say interrogate? General Wallace said…

Captain Smith:

(Shouting)

GENERAL WALLACE ISN'T HERE! There is a change of plans, I want any conduits you find to be tagged and bagged

Private Lewis:

(Cocking his gun)

Can do sir, I'm just happy to use a gun during this mission

Private Mason:

Tag and bag? That could alert the town or the conduits about what we're doing. We can't do this

Captain Smith:

Like a said new orders. Have you forgotten that Delsin can travel fast? He already has a huge lead on us. I want him taken down and brought in for questioning; those are your new orders. Understood?

The three soldiers in unison:

Yes Sir

Captain Smith:

Excellent to hear from all of you; Now that I know you…

Captain Smith notices agent one trying to text on his phone slyly and out of range from the rearview mirror.

Captain Smith:

Agent who are you texting?

Private Mason:

(Nervous about being caught)

Ah…no one sir…I was…just

Captain Smith pulls out a knife and slams on the brakes. As the motion causes the soldiers in the back to whiplash forward Smith moves the range of the knife in front of the neck of private Mason. The knife slices through his neck with blood gushing down the seat as he falls back into his seat. As he starts to gargle on the blood filling his lungs, the last thing he sees is Smith coming closer to him with the knife. As smith repeatedly stabs him the last thing he hears is screams from the car.

Private Lewis:

(Terrified)

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Private Jackson:

(Grabbing his arm)

It's over sir

Smith:

(Starting to snap out of his rage and looks down at what he has done)

Check his phone!

Private Lewis:

(Grabbing one's phone from the pool of blood looks disgusted when holding it)

Um…sir…he was texting a private number, but by the look of the texts it could've been Wallace

Smith:

FUCK! What do the texts say? Do they give away anything important?

Private Lewis:

Nothing important…it looks like he was giving status updates. Orders sir?

Smith:

Two you are going to keep texting that number and give fake updates. If that is Wallace I don't want him thinking anything is out of the ordinary.

Private Jackson:

What about the body? We're close to a forest, let's just burry him there and hide the car

Smith:

Good idea. Lewis text the update and 3 keep a…what the hell are you doing

Private Jackson:

(Looking at the body, then takes his gun and knife)

As he takes the weapons, everyone looks at him

What? He isn't going to need them anymore

Private Lewis:

(Convinced)

Well…in that case…I'll just take some of his ammo then.

Smith:

(Starting to get annoyed)

Are you two done going through his stuff?

Private Jackson:

Yeah

Private Lewis:

I'm good

Smith:

Good to hear, then let's get to the forest.

Captain Smith and the two soldiers drive off to the forest. They get out and look around to see if the coast is clear. Once Smith gives them the go ahead, 3 starts to pull the body out of the car, while Lewis opens the trunk and grabs a shovel.

Private Lewis:

(Surprised)

Sir…if I may ask…why do you have a shovel in your trunk?

Smith:

I usually bring one just in case. Now dig over there.

Lewis walks into the distance and starts digging a hole. 3 and Smith start talking while Lewis digs.

Private Jackson:

Sir…just wondering why disregard Wallace's orders?

Smith:

Because Wallace doesn't see the potential in this. He just wants us to scout to see who the conduit is, then return back to base. He hasn't said what he would do then. While we return to base, Delsin will have all the time he needs to find the conduit and probably get it to side with him.

Private Jackson:

So what then…when we find her and possibly Delsin?

Smith:

Stun the conduit and I brought some weapons that should help take out Delsin. Delsin can't win again

Lewis hollows at them that the hole is done. 3 goes over to the body and drags it to the hole, dropping it in once he starts there and bury the body.

Smith:

Now grab a gun and span out.

The three men head toward the town

Ch. 10 Blackwell Academy

INT: Delsin arrives near the school. Before going anywhere closer, he makes contact with Eugene to see if he has access to the school camera system yet.

Delsin:

(Speaking into his intercom)

Alright Eugene, are you in yet?

Eugene:

Yeah. Delsin…you won't believe how many cameras there are at this school. It looks like there is a camera at every angle

Delsin:

Why would a school have so many cameras?

Eugene:

Let me look…okay it looks like a year ago a student died and a teacher was arrested for multiple kidnappings and attempted murder.

Delsin:

What the hell kind of school is this?

Eugene:

They probably put up all the cameras after those incidents, but good news is I now have control of the cameras. Looks like you're good to go

Delsin:

Perfect. I should be good on campus, but I'll need your help once I reach the girls dormitories.

Eugene:

Of course, you I'm really starting to miss summoning angles and demons from my game.

Delsin:

Well…you may get your chance if shit turns sideways

Eugene:

Is it bad that I'm kinda hoping that happens?

Delsin:

Eugene…that's not helping

Eugene:

Can you blame me? Any ways it looks like you have a clear shot near the dorms. Now's your chance

After getting the go ahead from Eugene, Delsin starts walking to avoid attention on his way to the girls dormitories. As he walks across the campus, Delsin takes in all of the beauty around here. Something that he wished he could have back with him in Seattle. He catches glimpses of students having fun with friends and relaxing on the grass. Soon he reaches the doors of the dormitories.

Delsin:

Eugene, I'm here. Before I can go in I need you to tell me if I have a clear shot.

Eugene:

One second…GO NOW!

After hearing that Delsin uses his smoke powers to phase through the door, without anybody seeing him.

Delsin:

Okay I'm in, quick tell me which room!

Eugene:

(Pulling up the information as fast as he can)

Room 218

Once Delsin sees that the hallway is clear he turns to smoke with a sudden dash of smoke traveling down the hallway. When Delsin arrives at the door, he double checks the door, but hears something in the distance. After hearing this, Delsin grabs onto the doorknob, but is locked. He starts twisting it harder, once he hears the sounds of footsteps getting louder and louder. When he knows he can't open the door, his body becomes smoke once again and enters the keyhole, becoming himself once inside the room. Delsin tries to keep his breath under control, while putting his ear to the door to listen for the footsteps. Finally the footsteps pass.

Max:

Who…are you? What…are you?

Part 3 Ch. 11 Closing in

INT: The Junkyard of Arcadia


End file.
